Music Fic Challenge
by Sylentia Levin
Summary: A 10 drabble fic I made based on a Challenge.. The Rules are inside. Pairing differs, from many bands.


RULES :

1. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

2. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over.

3. Use a different pairing each song,

4. Lingering afterwards allowed to ONLY fix typos [balck - black, abssist - bassist, etc].

5. Do ten of these, then post them.

I managed the following :

* * *

**1. Moulin Rouge OST - Lady Marmalade [4:24]**

It was weird. To be prancing around in this embarrassingly too-short skirt, with all of those hungry eyes looking at you.. Ew. It felt awkward. Sure, I've done skirts many times before, but never on the street!

Uruha sighed as he looked to his left, observing his three other friends who were forced to do this bet. Hizaki, Shinya and Bou who seemed so comfortable in their skirts..

"Hey, Uruha?" a voice called hesitatingly from behind, and Uruha looked back in reflex. He then realized that looking back was the biggest mistake in his life as his face turned beet red. His other three beautiful friends looked up too and all seemed obviously amused. There, standing near their table was Miyavi, Uruha's fellow label mate who also happened to be his boyfriend.

"And what're you doing here dressed like that?" he asked, and now all Uruha wanted was to sink down into the Earth and disappear.. This was more than embarrassing.. How the hell was he going to explain that it was all a plain bet that he had lost? Miyavi surely wouldn't believe it..

"Well?" his boyfriend seemed to inquire. Uruha sighed.

"Shit."

* * *

**2. AnCafe - Bonds ~kizuna~ [4:47]**

Aoi smiled as he saw Yumehito fidgeting nervously at the corner of the stage. It was the new one's first live ever with the members of Ayabie, and Aoi could tell by the looks in Yumehito's eyes that the blonde was very nervous...

"Hey, you okay?" Aoi asked as he approached the guitarist, and Yumehito jumped up in shock.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," he smiled.

"You look nervous?" the crossdresser inquired, and Yumehito gulped as he flashed an uncertain smile.

"Yea, I am, kinda.." he admitted, "I felt like Takehito is kinda angry at me too for the blunder I did yesterday..."

"Hey, it's okay.. I'm sure that take would know that it wasn't entirely your fault.. It was an accident after all."

"Are you sure?"

"Ofcourse," Aoi smiled.

"But... That means that you guys aren't gonna kick me out of the band if I do anything wrong, right?" Yumehito asked and Aoi laughed.

"Ofcourse not!! Why would we do that? If your mistakes are still tolerable, we would never do that to you.. and we are very tolerant. After all you're still our friend, and friendship matter lots in this industry."

Yumehito smiled, "Thx Aoi. I feel better.."

* * *

**3. the GazettE - IN THE MIDDLE OF CHAOS [3:02]**

Ruki slumped on the table, lips pouty. He felt like hell. He hated the way things were going on now. Kai was upset at home because Aoi had kissed Uruha, Uruha himself felt like he didn't do anything wrong, Reita wasn't even trying to fix this mess and busied himself with Miyavi while Ruki was stuck here fixing everything. It sucked. Gazette sucked. Life sucked.

"Damn." Ruki cursed as he slammed his fist onto the table. Not to mention the FC tour soon coming up, another interviews here and there, new costumes had to be made, they had a new single demand from their management.. He sometimes wondered how he had ever gotten himself in this mess..

If only he hadn't insisted on going into the music industry.. But well, this was his decision and he had to suck it up.

* * *

**4. Dir en grey - Cage [5:31]**

Shinya grumbled as Toshiya fitted him in the umpteenth dress for the night. He didn't know why people loved dressing him up so much... Why the prettiest boy in his band would like to dress him up this much. Okay, fine, so Toshiya liked cutely pretty things and since Shinya fitted in the "cute" category for Toshiya, his strong will to make the drummer up wasn't something extraordinary, but come on! Even Kyo and Kaoru had called him pretty and suggested a few dresses for him to wear, and Die had once suggested for Shinya to wear his hair up more often so that it'd show his lovely neck. Blegh. What was it with his bandmates?? Being beautiful could suck sometimes.

In another place, Uruha sighed as he posed for yet another pic of him in a dress. The stockings felt sticky to his skin and the boots were killing him.

"Can we stop already?" he requested, but Ruki shook his head as a no. Uruha pouted, clearly showing that he wasn't happy, but then he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I feel your pain," Aoi said with a smile, walking past him in those black leather short skirt of his. Uruha grinned at the sight. Yeah, being pretty feels like being stuck in a cage.

And somewhere a bit faraway, in his studio, Bou sighed. Another dress to wear. Another oshare look to put up. He sometimes just wanted to drop the cute act and be someone more handsome, someone male. Not pretty and cute! Why couldn't he be more like Kanon, who can be converted anytime he wanted? He could be a guy one minute, and turned into a maid the next. Yup. His friends were right. Being pretty does suck.

* * *

**5. Kagrra, - Boukyaku no Hate no Kogoeta Kodoku [4:08]**

Nao closed his eyes, trying to block out the adorable face of Izumi smiling at him, but no matter what he did, he just couldn't get it out of his head! No matter where Nao'd look, Izumi would always be there, either sitting by the gardens, near the onsen, in Nao's room... Izumi would even show up in Nao's dreams!! No matter whether he'd close his eyes or open them, Izumi was always there! It was frustrating the bassist to no end. Was this what they'd call Guilt towards a lover? Nao knew his feelings; he knew that Izumi had protected him from that oncoming bus not only because they were best friends but also because Izumi had feelings towards him...

Nao grumbled and got up from his bed. Why didn't he tell Izumi what he had felt towards the drummer when he had the chance?? Why did he have to be left with such a guilt.. With the knowledge that someone dear to him had loved him so much he could sacrifice everything for him..

"Izumi.. Gomenasai.."

* * *

**6. Destiny's Child - Lose My Breath [3:57]**

"Ah~!" Sakito moaned as Ruka nipped at his neck; it just felt so good.. The raven could feel the drummer's hand creep slowly under his shirt, playing with his nipples for awhile, and the raven brunette threw his head back in ecstasy. If you'd think on how long Sakito had to go through to just teach Ruka the basics of foreplay... Sakito's train of thoughts stopped, though, as he felt that his boyfriend had stopped as well. Opening his eyes, he met Ruka's quizzical eyes, clearly asking him what he should do next. Feeling half-annoyed and disappointed, Sakito scowled and pushed his boyfriend off of him.

"What?" Ruka asked, obviously having no clue of why Sakito was angry.

"You stop in the middle of foreplay just because you don't know what to do and you still have the guts to go and ask me, what?!"

"Well yea. What's wrong with that??"

"God! Ruka!! I have tried to teach all of these things for over 3 months but you still don't get it?? You are such an uke!" Sakito argued, crossing his arms.

"No I'm not!" the drummer said indignantly, but Sakito rolled his pretty eyes.

"Ugh. Okay, so you're not, but you're one useless seme. How am I, as Uke, supposed to lead you?!"

Outside of the room though, Yomi and Hitsugi were trying their best to stifle their giggles. Giving Ruka the "wheel" while he obviously couldn't "drive" was never actually a good idea.. 'Sakito'd better be off with me..' Yomi thought as Hitsugi motioned for them to listen to the quarrel once again. It was hilarious.

* * *

**7. the GazettE - Nakigahara [7:19]**

Betrayal. One of the words that Juri hated. And now having to face the fact that his own lover had betrayed him...

How could you, Sujk? Juri sighed, lying face down on his bed, the one he used to share together with the pretty raven.. He felt like hell. And to think of all the things Juri had sacrificed just to be with that guitarist.. The vocalist turned onto his back, sighing. He had gone against his friends, his parent, his brother... To go into a 3-year-relationship and ending up in an empty bed with only a single note as a goodbye.

"What kind of a man are you, Sujk?!" Juri suddenly yelled at the empty wall, taking the nearest object near him and smashing it against the wall infront of him as he felt the tears starting to spill from his beautiful eyes. It hurt. It hurt too damn much. Tears, tears, tears... he felt sick of even tears now. Everything reminded him of the guitarist so much... Too much..

What did I do? What did I say? Who was it that killed the love, you or me? Have I upset you? How? Did you have to go like this, with only a goodbye note, not explaining why?? What is wrong with me? Was it me, was it you, was it us??

Too many questions were running through Juri's head... And the vocalist knew the questions will never stop until it's answered... But when will it be?

* * *

**8. SuG - LOVE SCREAM PARTY [3:50]**

The music filled his ears, leaving him in a blissful trance...

Oh how Masato loved these hedonistic parties. It was so intoxicating, so alluring, so perfect! He didn't have to think about Takeru here, either... The damn blondie had left him for nothing and even though Masato knew he hated the little fucker with his whole soul, he couldn't help wanting him too. No matter how annoyingly hyper he is, even though he had left him for Chiyu..

Masato shook his head inwardly. 'Hey! This is a time to party, not to think about a certain blonde vocalist who can only count on his libido to live!' he scolded himself, and Masato continued his partying... Until he turned around to face the strippers' stage and saw his ex by one of the poles.

'What the fuck?!' Masato thought, knowing that he must've seen wrong. The guitarist approached the stage, observing those high cheekbones, sharp chin, cat-like eyes, hyper-wide smile... Oh dear. It WAS Takeru. The little bitch. It was disgusting really, seeing him treat that pole as a lover, licking the iron... But he couldn't deny it looked as sexy as hell..

Ah.. I hate you but I like you.. Damn you Takeru.

* * *

**9. Dir en grey - AMBER [4:48]**

You're no longer the guy I knew five years ago, Hizaki. The more beautiful you turned, the colder you became. You don't notice me anymore, you don't care about me anymore, you acted as if our friendship, our relationship had never existed. Have you still not forgiven me, my princess? I've explained to you why, I wanted to give you the freedom you needed, I didn't want you to linger around for someone who can't always be there for you..

I was afraid that when I went to France, I couldn't support you when you cried, that I couldn't smile with you when you were glad, and that's why I broke up with you, to show you a better life.. Besides, what was to expect of me? I only studied Literature there.. But now, even though Fate brought us together in these last two bands, in your GRACE project, in Versailles... You still wouldn't forgive me. And yet, you still invite me to join you in your projects, to assist you in musical obstacles you didn't quite fathom.. Ah..

But it was all my fault, I guess... I've never dared to ask you how you really feel now, and I've not been able to ask for your forgiveness..

And now as I lay here in my bed, knowing that Death will come for me soon, I'm still waiting for your reply.. The reply for the text message I've sent you two hours ago.. The message that contained my apologies.. And also my love.. Ah.. Will you please forgive me?

* * *

**10. ayumi hamasaki - Marionette ~prelude~ [1:13]**

How cold this room felt.. How creepy. The eerie lullaby flowing from the dusty pink Jewelry Box making everything seem more creepier, as if there were ghosts around here ready to jump at me.. As if your ghost were going to jump at me. The clock stroke twelve, indicating that it was already midnight.. Hm. But no matter how creepy your room has become, I still can smell your flowery scent lingering around here.. How much I've missed you, Shou..

"Ne, Pon?" Saga called from the doorway, approaching, "We gotta go," he announced, patting my shoulder, "This place won't be good for you.. Especially with that murder. C'mon let's go."

And I turned around, exiting your room, leaving you..

* * *

OMG!! It sucked. And it's so much harder than it sounds like!! Especially the last song, it was only like, 1:13 minutes!! What the hell was i supposed to write in a minute?! But funnily, have you noticed that I managed to write more in only a minute compared to where I had three, four minutes? It's odd.

And must I say, I HATE number eight and six... The song had such a perverted theme to it and I couldn't think of anything else!! Number one was still okay, but eight and six.. Gah! My brother LOLd at this!

GOSH!

Comments are LOVE! (^o^)//


End file.
